dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 1 Episode 8: King Letho; The Forever Banished
dark_elf_swordsman_by_sarafim.jpg|''Letho'' elf_by_cantas78-d70woll.jpg|''Death'' The True Killian King (( https://youtu.be/tvqOTjq0AjE )) Within a Throne sat a young Killian man. Well... young as in 250. But to Killians this was early 20's or so. He had white hair, and wore armour that cladded his body over in silver. His eyes glowed a bright blue as well. With wavy thick white hair, and a bright red cape. His silver and gold gauntlet kept a large Blade in its grip. Known as The ' Gate-Kill. ' The Legendary blade that bestowed itself upon those worthy enough to hold it. This young mans name... had been Letho " The Light Bringer ". And he was the Current King of the Dark Zone. Before him , an empty throne room. With long red carpet that drafted down to the main doors. Blood dripped from his face... and it caked over his golden armour as well. Gate-Kill had also been coated in this crimson red. A man soon enough would have made himself known, bursting into the throne room. " M-My lord... why..." He said as blood leaked from his lips. He had a blade of his own within his grip. He had been nothing but a farm boy... behind him had been a burning Kingdom... The Farm boy stepped into the throne room with his blade in his hand, limping to his King. " Y-You killed them. You killed... everyone..." The young man said as he walked towards him with that slow and errie limp. " You killed... everyone... Why...My lord..." Letho stood... his body towering over the young man whom would be foolish enough to challange his King. Pulling Gate-Kill up into his grip he gripped tightly to the weapon as he readied himself for a fight. "...Do you wish to cut me down? " Letho said to the farm boy whom panted before he pulled his blade up. " Someone... has to stop you my lord. " " Spoken like a true warrior. I will allow you to die like one farm boy. A Most honorable death. Ready yourself. " Letho said once again as he charged forward. The Farm boy tried but he had been no match truly. And within the first few blows... Letho would have cut him down. Killing the young man with one swift strike of GateKill. Slicing his throat so he'd bleed out, dropping to his knees his eyes shallowing out into a stone white. The Last soul left within the Dark Zone. A Clash of Lightning blasted down through the Castle a bit after the Kill had been made. Letho would have pulled his body up from his striking postion to look back at his last Victim for the day. Saying a prayer for him before he turned his head back around to face known other... Then Death. The Horsemen of Death himself! He had been on his black horse with his blade known as KillGate in his hand. He looked alot like Letho... " So Brother. Have you come to Kill me now. " Death said no words as he pulled himself off of his Horse and pulled his blade up, aiming it towrds Letho. He wore Black Armour, with a purple cape. His hair had been red, and his eyes glowed a bright gold as well. " What have you done Letho. " " I have done what was asked of me. I have protected this Kingdom. " " Mother was sick... when she wakes from her slumber. She will be displeased. The Old Gods have seen your deeds here brother. Innocents, you killed Innocents. " " A Cruel King, always has good reasons... Peasents arent meant to understand. Tell me brother are you a peasent. I was sure you were Death, One of the Horsemen of the Apcolypase. I've done you a great favor." Letho said without the lack of emotion what so ever. " Why Letho. Why have you done this. " Letho answered his brother with a stale expression as he got down into his stance. " Im done talking. " Letho said as he charged Death himself! THUMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!! The Explosion rocked the right side of the building! And as it did, came Letho soaring out with half of his armour destryoed. He was smashed into a building as he fell back down to the ground. Blood spewing from his lips. As he looked up from his down postion he would have saw his brother Death flying down from the skies ready to finish his brother for good. Letho closed his eyes, readying himself for death. But... it never came. Opening his eyes he started up at the Tip of Killgate. " I will not take your life. You will be trialed. By the Old Gods. Ready yourself brother. We must leave to Fumei..." Death said knocking Letho out with one clean blow of gaulent coated hand. *Letho. The young King of The Dark Zone. Also known as The Dark Etheral Kingdom. Has been accused of war crimes throughout the galaxy, and tyrant behavior. Causing Half of the genocidal attacks on his own Kingdom and more. He is been prosecuted today in the face of the Gods for his deeds* *Location: The Etheral Court of Fumei* I bet your wondering why I did what I did... Even If I did explain to you why I did it. Would you truly care? My actions are mine, and mine alone. I did what I did... because I had to. Because it was my duty. I've killed thousands. Millions even within my short life. Well... short compared to you Humans whom are reading this. I've always been the odd child of my family. My mother Nocture has been placed within a Coma. After the last Death Horsemen was destryoed back on earth. She couldnt deal with the guilt that she was responsible for killing her eldest son. His name had been Nataron. And he was my older brother. And I loved him. My Brother Nunex is the Current Horsemen of Death. And is the guaridan of The Dark Zone. Hmph... some Gaurdian. He allowed me to kill the whole Kingdom almost, patheitc if you ask me. I did what I did because it was my duty to. I've been King for 60 years. And within those 60 years I made my Race, my Kingdom. One of the strongest within the Galaxy. All know the wrath, the power of the Killian now. And all will respect it. They may condem me, for my crimes. But I do not care. I am ready to face death. My mother has given her all for these people. For these Worms in my Kindgom, and for those damned Old Gods on Fumei. To Hell with them. I do not care for there favor. She's done nothing but do as they wish, despite what they did to us. Over-privlded little girls if you ask me. With the last war back on The Planet Catamon. I purged all life from this world, and this is when they started to call me a Tyrant. They werent saying these things when I fought off The Void from returning to Fumei and consuming there stupid precious planet. Foolish, stupid, IGNORANT gods. They are simply fools in the place of gods. And Im tired of playing there stupid games. " What do you say for youself. " Said the Goddess Ameterasu herself as she stood before me with the rest of the gods. Look her, almighty and what not. She's just a powerful whore who needs a good cock in her cunt. " I plead guility. " I said with pride as I tilted my head up staring right back into her eyes. Hachiman sighed shaking his head as he took a sip form his goblet. " Letho The Bringer of Light. You killed 10,567 people within your Kingdom. You also Killed all life on the Planet Catamon. Thats a total of 6 million lives at most.You were also docked with pirating across the galaxy. And even made ties with earth. Earth is off-limits in forms. If your mother were healthy and able. She would be extremly dissappointed with your actions." I turned my head to her, with a simple yet promient scowl. " My mother... do not. Speak of my mother. You stupid whore of the sun. I am LETHO! THE BRINGER OF LIGHT! AND I WILL BRING MY LIGHT UPON YOU WHORESONS IF YOU SPEAK OF MY MOTHER AGAIN WITHIN MY PRESENCES! DO YOU HEAR ME! " I spoke with pride but it mattered not. They Fired me with beams to sedue me, making me drop down to one knee as blood flowed from my lips. I had been shirtless... wearing blocks around my hands and feets that restricted my movements, it also sapped all of my chi. I could not fight, even if i truly wanted to. " Letho. You are accused of Tryany and mass genocide on not just your people but the people of Catamon. Your punishment..." I closed my eyes again as i readied myself for death, its what I wanted after all. " Unworthy... of GateKill... and. A life of being a humble foolish mortal on EARTH. " Those words, caused my eyes to stirr back open. " EARTH!? EVEN YOU WOULDNT GO TO THAT FUCKING CESSPOOL OF HUMAN FILTH! " I said shouting back her. It was truly a fate worse then death. The Gods all clapped at once and a sonic boom blasted throughout the room. " You will face this punishment. A once high king, will die a simple poor peasent. " Amertarsu said as she sat back down in that FUCKING throne of hers. " Damn you..." I said with blood soaked teeth. They all clapped once more and a burst of lightning would have struck me, and then a golden flame coated my very being burning me alive. They were eating my Godly Physiology... making me... Human. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!! " I shouted, but i allowed my cries to turn into laughter after awhile. Letho the Cold is what they called me in the start of it all. Lethod the twisted, Letho the Tyrant. I had been all of these things and more. But they were fools. I was a revolutionary. A warrior! True to the very end. They will never understand my deeds. And even if I *COULD* tell them. They wouldnt understand... They will never understand. And even now with the ghoulish cruel flames that consume my very being. I laugh, I laugh in the gods faces as I face the next trials before me. If Earth is my next destination... I will face it with Pride. I will face it as a True Killian King. Category:Saga 1 Category:The Killian Race